


What if Carson didnt die in Sunday?

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: So what if we had the chance to save Carson, what would happen. This is how i wrote it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What if Carson didnt die in Sunday?

“An explosive tumour” said Rodney, “that idiot is going to get himself killed.” 

“He’s cut us off from the infirmary, we can’t get there” said John 

“I am the smartest man in two galaxies, aren’t I. There must be a way. 

Rodney sat there typing furiously, as he broke down the shield. 

“I overrode Carson’s security codes, let’s go.” 

John and Rodney raced to the infirmary, taking two steps at a time. They peered in, to see him operating still.

“Dr Beckett the tumour is swelling, you tried” said the nurse by him. 

“I can do this” he said, as he lifted the severed tumour and put it in the box. “Ok I just need to walk it out now and put it in the explosives tank.” 

“Thats not your job” said John, as he came over and reached for the box. 

“Careful, its highly explosive”said Rodney 

John took it carefully and headed out. 

“John leave me do it, the mission can’t go on if anything happens to you" stated Carson

“Nor you doc” said John, as he disappeared from the room and Carson turned to Rodney angrily. 

“You overrode my code, if it explodes the rest of the building will be at risk” 

“No it won’t, the clearence was 5 minutes and the shield is reactivated now.” 

John placed the container in, locking the unit and rushing back as there was a huge explosion. He got back to the room safely, to see Rodney holding Carson back.

“I am fine” said John 

“Wow that could have been nasty” added John, taking the shield off and handing it back to Rodney

“You bloody buggas” laughed Carson, relief washing over him. 

Carson got his patient comfortable, when he was called to the office by Elisabeth. He went along, he felt shaky and exhausted. The realisation that he could have died, if he had been 5 minutes longer removing the tumour. He knocked on the door, taking a steadying breath. 

“Come in” said Elisabeth, as she looked up at him as he stepped in

“Elisabeth what is this about I am busy” he said shortly

She looked surprised , at his rudeness. 

“I am sorry I am tired and its just dawned on me, that it was a very close call” 

“You disobeyed a direct order Carson, it’s a conversation I never thought I'd be having with you of all people” 

“I had my patients life in my hands” he said, seriously 

“But not yours or your nurses, if it happens again you will be in line for a formal disciplinary. Do I make my self clear, Dr Beckett” 

“Yes Dr Weir, I am very sorry. It wont happen again, I promise youse” 

She got up and went over, as he stood to leave. 

“Please Carson make sure it doesn’t, we’d all miss you” she said hugging him tightly and he let a couple of tears run down his cheeks.


End file.
